


didn't ask for this

by echokomfloukru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: “Hi, I'm Raj. It's nice to meet you.”Simon laughs at the ridiculousness of it all.“Simon. Nice to meet you, too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacelitwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/gifts).



Simon wasn't born with a name written on his skin, unlike everyone else.

It hurt at first, knowing that everyone had someone to call their own, but him. Clary had Maureen, Jocelyn had Dot, and Luke had Alaric.

Simon was happy for all of them, but it still burned at his heart when he saw they way they looked at each other. He wanted that.  
*  
His vaguely aware of three things: he's covered in dirt, thirsty as hell, and there's a three letter word etched into his wrist.

“Am I?”

He can't even get the words out, doesn't want to accept it. Except Clary can't look in him in the eyes and Raphael gives him this little nod.

“I'm a monster.”

Then, he runs  
*  
He's sees Clary a week later. He's been training with Raphael and a part of him still hasn't forgiven her for choosing this life for him.

But, she was his best friend and he needed her in his life no matter what. Plus, he wanted to show the name.

So, he showed up at the institute (which probably wasn't smart since he was a downworlder now.)

Clary opened the door for him, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Hey. Come in.”

He nods, following her into her room. He stands by the door, needing some space. He was still struggling.

“I have a name now.”

Clary looks at him in confusion, “Wow, Simon, that's great. How?”

Simon shrugs, wondering the same, “Maybe it's because my fate changed.”  
Clary nods. It's the only plausible reason he can think of.

“What's the name?”

Simon pulls up his sleeve so he can look at it again, a small smile covering his face.

“Raj!”

“Yeah, how'd you know?”

Clary's eyes are glued to something behind him and Simon turns to see what or who it is.

“You're Raj?”

The tall shadowhunter looks at him with thinly veined disgust, “Yeah, and…. who are you?”

Simon tries to ignore the look, he was used to it already.

“Um, Simon—Simon Lewis.”

Raj takes a step back, looking at Simon instead of past him.

Raj shakes his head, eyes tilted upward, “The angels must be screwing with me.”

He walks out and Simon feels his heart break a little. Clary reaches out to him with sad eyes, “Si….”

He pulls away from her, hands balling into a tight fist, “I should've never came here.”  
*  
He sees his soulmate again three weeks later.

He was hanging out with Luke and Maia at the Jade Wolf when he walked in (Izzy trailing behind him.)

Luke stood up, going into full alpha mode with Maia looking like she was ready to start a war with the snap of a finger. (Why couldn't she be his soulmate?)

Luke glanced at her warningly, sensing her mood, “Maia.”

The girl rolled her eyes, but complied, slumping into her chair.

Luke gives her a small smile, dropping it as he turns into the two in front of him, “Isabelle. What can I do for you?”

Maia tenses, anger turning into surprise, “You?”

Isabelle steps forward, lifting up her shirt to reveal her mark.

“Not bad. You're pretty cute.”

Maia smiles at little, body relaxing, “I know.”

Izzy laughs, placing a hand on Raj's shoulder, “I'm not the only with a soulmate here. Talk to him.”

She gives him a stern look, turning back to Maia.

“So, Maia, do you like to cook?”

Raj walks out and Simon watches him helplessly. Luke nods to the door then back towards him. Simon nods in understanding, following after the surly boy.

“You know I didn't ask for this either, right? I was perfectly fine with not having a soulmate till you showed up.”

Raj puts his hand, trying to getting Simon to shush so he can explain himself.

“I get it, okay? I may not have come off in the best way, but I was hoping we could have a do over.”

Simon nods, confused as to where the certain change of heart came from.

“Sure, knock yourself out.”

Raj takes a deep breath, doing one of those fake coughs, “Hi, I'm Raj. It's nice to meet you.”

Simon laughs at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Simon. Nice to meet you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been telling you i'd write another fic for them so here you go. hope you like it.  
> Soulmates: Rajimon, Clary + Maureen, Dot + Jocelyn, Alaric + Luke, Maiaizzy, Malec, Jeliorn, Ragnor + Raphael


End file.
